Teen Titans pUppet pals Version
by AzarathCrazy
Summary: If you have seen the Harry Potter Puppet Pals this one has the Teen titans as the Characters. I figured out how to put a chapter on this stories so Please R&R again. Now i shall have three chapters for this. Sorry for the mistake in The Top Ten New Things
1. Bothering Cyborg

Teen Titans Puppet Pals (the Harry Potter characters in Teen Titans form)

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Teen Titans or Harry Potter or the Harry Potter Puppet Pals. The Teen Titans version of the Harry potter puppet pals

Cast (also the can do magic) (They Are In Hogwarts Too…Sort of)

Harry: Robin

Ron: BeastBoy (Ron is not very smart and neither is BeastBoy)

Professor Snape: Cyborg (I Really don't know why)

Professor Dumbledore: Starfire (if you watch the Harry Potter Puppet pals you'll see why.)

Bothering Cyborg

"Hello I am Robin" sounding like he just hit puberty

"And I am BeastBoy" sounding like a girl

"Let's go bother Cyborg," said Robin

"Dude, right on" said BeastBoy

"I am Cyborg the technology master" Said Professor Cyborg in his rugged way

"Ready lets go bother him," said Robin

"Botherbotherbotherbother" they both say, "Get off get off owww" screamed Professor Cyborg as he fell over.

"Dude that was fun" said girly voice BeastBoy

"I liked the part when he stopped moving" said Robin.

"Lets do it again," suggested Beast Boy

"OH NO" screamed Professor Cyborg

Once again you hear "botherbotherbotherbother" from BeastBoy and Robin

And Professor Cyborg going "oww, get off, get off" and then "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Ohhhh oh" said Robin And Beast Boy as they died

"AH Man" said Professor Cyborg

"Hello friend Cyborg" said Professor Starfire

"I…I …I can explain Star" Professor Cyborg started but then Professor Starfire said "What is this it seems friend Robin and friend BeastBoy are taking the nap of the Z's" as she clearly misses of what has happened Professor Cyborg runs away.

"Let's see what my friends have located in their pockets" Professor Starfire says as she starts going through their pockets.

"GLORIOUS!" she says "Twenty dollars and a whoopee cushion, it is my luckiest day"

and holds the items up "now where did Cyborg go more importantly where the hell am I?" (OKAY TO MAKE THIS PART DECENT I SHALL PUT HER I A BIKINI)

"BIKINI TIME!" she goes down then comes up in a bikini and starts dancing to beach music

Thanx for reading Please R&R


	2. Trouble In Jump City

Teen Titans Puppet Pals 2! Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Harry Potter or Harry Potter Puppet Pals

This time there shall be no magic (Except for Raven).

Cast

Harry: Robin (no surprise)

Hermione: Raven (They are both smart)(Harry and Hermione aren't a couple, and neither are Robin and Raven.)

Ron: BeastBoy (They aren't to bright)

Professor Snape: Cyborg

Professor Dumbledore: Starfire (not bright if you have read the first chapter)

Lord Voldemort: Slade (duh)

Trouble in Jump City

"Oh Jump City is great this the best place in the world" said Robin with his voice of puberty.

"Yeah Jump City is so much fun" said girly voice of BeastBoy.

"I'd love to be alone," said the monotone Raven

"I love fighting villains," said Robin

"I love you Robin!" said BeastBoy (only joking BeastBoy is not gay)

"Um" he says silently

"Friends the news of the badness I have" says Starfire walking in on the conversation.

"OH NO! What is it?" the trio says at once.

"The evil villain Slade is attacking Jump City!" proclaims Starfire

"AAHH! What'll we do?" ask the trio.

"I don't know," says Starfire walking away. (To the city)

"HAHAHAHAHA! Now jump City is mine," said Slade the Evil Villain.

"I am Cyborg the technology master. I must stop you." Cyborg proclaims and then he shouts boo-yah as he shoots his sonic cannon at Slade, but it fails.

"HAHAHAHA! Fear the off switch." Yells Slade as he flicks Cyborg's off button. (I didn't even know he had one.)

"Here he comes," said Raven dryly just then BeastBoy runs away screaming like a girl.

"It's time to die for you," says Slade as he comes up to them.

"You can't do this" said Raven dryly again " oh yes I can" said Slade as he pulls out knives.

"WAIT!" said Raven and Robin

"What is it?" snaps Slade after a few seconds both Raven and Robin run away.

"HEY! Blast!" screams Slade and here comes BeastBoy running right up to Slade and he stops. After a few more seconds BeastBoy transforms into a gorilla and hits Slade on the head. He transforms back and says, "BOTHER!" and then runs.

"What are we going to do Robin?" asked Raven sarcastically while looking around the corner and sees BeastBoy coming.

"There's nothing we can do we're finished" proclaims Robin.

" Dude wait a minute I've got a plan!" says the girly voiced BeastBoy.

"Oh Titans Where are you?" Slade said as he was creeping towards them.

"We're over here," says Robin

"Well here I come," responded Slade

"Wait we're a little more to the right" speaks BeastBoy with his girly voice.

"Oh. Here?" asked Slade

"A little more" says Robin

"Yeah right there" Raven speaks in her monotone voice

"I don't see anyone here" said Slade not knowing what came next.

"DUDES! READY! SHOOT HIM!" screamed BeastBoy and then they all came out with machine guns and started shooting him. Then Slade died (again).

"YAY!" screamed BeastBoy and Robin except for Raven.

"YO! What's going on!" asked Cyborg as he stepped over the dead Slade.

"Cyborg your alive" asked the shocked Raven (don't worry she hugs him)

"I guess he just turned off my power" replied Cyborg.

Just then the three Titans started hugging Cyborg. "What the? Hey get off" he yelled

"OH! Cyborg we love you" said Raven (yes she says it).

"AH MAN! I love you guys too. Now please get off me" said Cyborg.

"NO!" said BeastBoy.

Just then Starfire comes in with sunglasses on her head, a towel under her arm, and a skirt around her waist. She was at the beach the whole time, but thankfully no one noticed her come in just now.

"Alas a cornucopia of love" she says then hugs her friends.

**THE END **

Thank you for reading the first and second chapter. Please R&R Thank you.


	3. Hidden Scene

The Hidden Scene Of The Titans pUppet Pals

Disclaimer I do not own the teen titans, Harry Potter, or the Puppet Pals.

Ron: Beast Boy 

Hermione: Raven. (She will enjoy this part)

Follow the Tofu Butterflies.

As the tofu butterflies fluttered around the girly voiced Beast Boy followed them while saying "Follow the butterflies, follow the butterflies… WEEEE!".

Just then Raven comes up and says a weird spell "BEAST BOYDICOUS EXPLODICOUS!". BOOM!

Poor Beast Boy!

Thanx sorry it is so short. Please R&R.


End file.
